The invention relates to a method for shutdown of an electrical apparatus supplied by a plurality of electric power sources, each source being equipped with a management module.
The invention also relates to a shutdown device for an electrical apparatus supplied by a plurality of electric power sources, each source being equipped with a management module, said shutdown device comprising communication means communicating with the management modules of said sources.
The invention further relates to an electrical apparatus designed to be supplied by a plurality of electric power sources, comprising control means enabling shutdown of said apparatus.
The invention also relates to a system comprising a plurality of electric power sources, and at least one electrical apparatus supplied by said sources.